Lagrimas
by Vainilla-Vampire
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si mataran a toda tu familia? creo que llorarias.... lean es un InuxKag!


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko-sama ok!_

1º Capitulo: Un mal presentimiento

Era un día normal, muy soleado ahí en el Japón antiguo… en realidad casi todos los días estaban así, le hubiera gustado quedarse ese día, pero al siguiente tenia… ¡examen!

Trato de comunicarle al hanyou par que le diera "permiso" de ir a su época pero como de costumbre terminaron riñiendo o algo así…

-¡De seguro te encantan esos exámenes!- grito furioso

-¡No ni loca!- Contesto Kagome a ella no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo los exámenes… pero no quería pelear, tenia que irse ya se había hecho tarde y tal vez cuando llegara su familia se encontraría durmiendo. Así que termino con esa discusión con una palabrita…

-Osuwari- la dijo lentamente y hasta se le escapo una pequeña sonrisita.

En seguida el chico se encontraba con la cara en el suelo

-¡Ka…go…me! ¡Tonta!

- Ya me voy… ¡adiós!-

Así que desde el suelo el la observo irse, quería evitarlo pero hacia mucho que ella ya no iba a visitar su época…sabia lo terca que era ella así que mejor se quedo en el suelo para después de un rato levantarse y dirigirse rumbo a la aldea.

(………………………………)

Kagome atravesó el pozo y llego a su casa camino y abrió la puerta y adentro de ella grito…

¡Ya llegue!-

Su mamà la recibió con un abrazo y la condujo hasta la mesa para cenar, coloco los alimentos en su boca pero no tenia nada de hambre… era algo raro ya que ella no había comido casi nada, sintió una opresión en su estomago…pero no le tomo importancia y siguió ingiriendo esa comida obligatoriamente.

Después de la "cena" y una muy breve platica sobre lo que había hecho en el tiempo que no había estado, se fue en dirección a su cuarto, casi arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, abrió la puerta, entro y ahí saco de su bolsa todas sus cosas, entre ellas sus libros… los coloco de una forma ordenada en su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a estudiar.

(…………………………………)

En la época antigua…

A lo lejos se veía un castillo, dentro de el habitaban cinco personas…

- así que esa niña se a largado a su época…jajaja no sabe lo que le espera…-

Dijo un youkai de cabello negro que todos conocen y la mayoría odia… Naraku.

-Naraku, ¿cuando quieres empezar?- le pregunto Hakudoshi.

- No desesperes, pronto vendrá Kikyo, será fundamental tenerla… ¿acaso lo has olvidado?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, Hakudoshi se acerco a el y le dijo:

- Claro que no… esa… mujer odia tanto a la niña estupida, que cuando le propusiste eso no dudo en ayudarnos…- dijo con un poco de rencor en sus palabras.

-Quien diría que esa chiquilla prácticamente le arrebataría el corazón de ese hibrido… idiotas…- intervino Kagura con un tono burlón.

-Mañana será… jajaja nadie va a olvidar esto… jajaja- rió Naraku con malicia.

(……………………..)

Al otro día…

En el templo Higurashi, Kagome ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela. Después de una larga noche de estudios tal parecía que no se había aprendido nada… Estaba frustrada no había podido dormir y ahora eso el ¡maldito examen! Así que desayuno, y camino para la salida para poder llegar a su escuela.

Todo era normal se encontró a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi en la estación, platicaban de muchas cosas entre ellas el examen pero ella casi no ponía atención a lo que le comentaban desde que llego a su época sentía algo ¿Qué es? Se preguntaba… como un vacío en el pecho… tenia un mal presentimiento.

Pero, cuando llego a la escuela solo se limito a tratar de resolver su examen sin importarle nada mas, pero ese sentimiento de miedo no se quitaba y se pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué es?...

Decidió que esta vez no iría al salir de clases con sus amigas… algo le decía que tenia que ir a su casa, ¡llegar cuanto antes!, solo que aun no acababa la clase…

(……………………)

En el bosque… muy profundo… se encontraba Kikyo, sentada con todas sus flechas alrededor de ella en el suelo, ella se encontraba limpiando cada una de ellas, muy cuidadosamente y sonriendo con cierta maldad…

Tomo una flecha y dijo

-Esta será para tu abuelo… - la dejo en el suelo y tomo otra…

-Esta será para tu hermano…- la volvió a dejar y tomo otra…

- Esta será para tu...madre jajaja- soltó una risotada mientras volteaba…

- Claro, lanzare todas y cada una de ellas con tu permiso…-

-¡Ja! Que crees que te diré Kikyo… ¿no habías dicho que soy vulnerable ante ti? Pues tienes tú respuesta- contesto Naraku que ahora se encontraba a un lado de ella…

-Naraku ¿ya es hora?- pregunto impaciente Hakudoshi

-veo que tu no puedes tener un poco de paciencia… bien vamos.-

Y las tres personas se dirigieron al pozo devora huesos con un solo propósito…

(……………………)

Inuyasha se levanto de un salto, había sentido una fuerte descarga… sentía un dolor muy grande, pero no le había pasado nada… se toco el pecho mientras buscaba a su alrededor algo sospechoso… recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de ese bosque... Y al fin no encontró nada…

De pronto poniéndose a pensar se le vino algo a la cabeza… ¡KAGOME!

¿Que ocurría? ¿Porque sentía necesidad de ir hacia ella?...

Tenia que resolver esas duda… pero, algo lo desvío… ¿que era?

¡Una serpiente caza almas!

Enseguida dijo:

-Kikyo…-

Solo siguió esa serpiente que le indicaba el camino que debía seguir…

(………………………)

De repente no aguanto más y salio corriendo, tenia que ir a su casa, algo la impulsaba a ir…

Aunque estaba algo lejos corrió y tomo un autobús que la llevaría ahí solo tenia que ser un poco paciente, pero estaba tan nerviosa…

Llego al templo y avanzo hacia la puerta. ,Mientras lo hacia su piel se erizaba, pero continuo con su camino, abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo y ahí vio la escena mas triste de su vida, la mas difícil, la mas terrorífica y solo se paralizo…

(………………………..)

Inuyasha siguió a la serpiente caza almas

-Kikyo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?- Pensaba el algo alterado… se sentía nervioso y tenia algo de temor.

De pronto la serpiente se detuvo y aparecieron dos insectos de Naraku, fue cuando supo que que se trataba de una especie de trampa…

-¡NO! Kagome…- pensó e inmediatamente salio en dirección al pozo, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cruzo através de el y corrió hacia la casa. El ambiente era oscuro, tan sombrío y olía… olía a … ¡Sangre!.

Se apresuro a entrar y rogó por que no hubiera pasado nada pero al entrar otra fue la realidad…

Era horroroso tan horroroso que hasta se tuvo que tapar la boca, conforme caminaba vio un cuerpo inerte, lo observo y cual fu su sorpresa se trataba de ¡Sota!, quiso tratar de hacer algo por el ayudarlo de alguna manera pero, no respondió.

No quería seguir caminando… de hecho sus piernas no le respondían, No quería ver que mas adelanta estuviera Kagome de ese modo…¡Simplemente le aterraba!

Así que , solo volteo a los lados y el terror creció el abuelo y la madre de Kagome estaban tirados del mismo modo que Sota… Se quedo en shock… no podía ni siquiera moverse, Estaba en ese estado, hasta que, oyó una especie de voz… era muy lenta…

Solo pensó en Kagome y se dirigió hacia donde provenía.

Llego y efectivamente era ella… su temor se hizo realidad al verla de esa manera…

Estaba muy herida demasiado, y solo mencionaba los nombres de su familia…Cubierta en sangre y paralizada es como el la encontró.

No pensó dos veces y la tomo en brazos, ella seguía en shock y solo lloraba…

Inuyasha se asusto demasiado al verla así y corrió hacia el pozo lo más rápido que pudo, así la curaría Kaede.

-Kagome ¡resiste! Por favor…- continuo diciéndole esto pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía en su shock… al hanyou la voz se le quebraba pero tenían que curarla… ella estaba temblando, así que, la cubrió con su haori y corrió mas rápido aun…

**N/A: Esta muy triste... pero lean es mi primer fic de inuyasha aqui... cabe mencionar que es mi anime-manga favorito bueno dejen reviews!!! los amo!!! I want to change the world!!**


End file.
